


Quiver

by misspixiequeen



Category: Forever - Fandom, Shiver - Fandom, The Wolves of Mercy Falls - Maggie Stiefvater, linger - Fandom, mercy falls
Genre: Action, Angst, Break Up, Couple, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Power Couple, Romance, Teen Romance, Werewolves, Wolves, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspixiequeen/pseuds/misspixiequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole is alive, Isabel in now living in California while Sam and Grace are living with each other but is this an happy ending? no, this is just the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grace P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Forever

I inhaled the autumn smell . I smiled abit, laying in the middle of the forest beside Sam. In my opnion the Forest always looked the best in the autumn with the leaves changing into golden colours, the way the sunlight shines through the almost bare trees and the way the leaves are fallen to the ground, urging for me to make a pile and jump on it. Since after having the meningitis injected to me when I was a wolf. Coles method was if I had it injected in me still being a wolf there's a possible chance I'll survive and be cured like it happened to Sam. I really can't remember much on what happened on that day, only that I woke up on the bathroom floor at Sam's house, human. That was a month ago, now me and sam are just relaxing. 

"crazy that it's been a month since all things happened" Sam saying. His arm are around me, while I'm leaning on his chest. 

I sighed "can we please not mention about it and move forward."

"that sounds like a better idea" 

So many things we've been through, I just want to forget about everything and live with a normal life with Sam. By the way a record label want's Sam to make his own album and if it sells well, they maybe give him a contact for two years! He'll start next week. At first he wasn't too sure he wanted to do this because on how I'm going to feel when he's going to be all day at the studio but I told I wouldn't mind much since I'm working on online collage education through the days any way. 

We haven't talk for about 15 minutes until Sam said"I love you" He kissed my for head. I smiled, looking up at his golden eyes "I know" I kissed his check. I buried my face on his shoulder, feeling his grip on my shoulders tighten.

"We should better get back" He mumbled.

"I don't want to" I whined. Sam laughed "Fine if you want to get eaten by animals of the night"

I made a playful glare and stuck out my tongue "Alright, but you have to carry me back"  
He rolled his eyes and smiled. he let go of me, standing up, bent down to pick me up bridel style. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he was walking. I leaned on his shoulder, my eyes closed. He noticed and kissed my forhead then said "better get you to bed sleeping beauty" I opened my eyes a little noticing that the sky was getting darker, I think it's around nine ish. I was reallly tired to reply that I just nuzzled on his chest and slowly closed my eyes.


	2. Grace P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completed with you

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in Sams bed, but with no Sam in it. I frowned and noticed I was still wearing my outfit at the forest except for my jacket,hat and boots. I looked at the clock. 9:15 am. wow. I slept through the whole night. Feeling better then before I sprinted out of the bed, opening the curtains, the sunlight blurring my vision. I headed to the washroom, brushing my teeth, take a shower and after putting on new comfy clothes. 

I went downstairs to the kitchen. I smelled something really good. As I went there, Sam was wearing a apron that said "kiss the chef" on it, making pancakes.

I couldn't stop giggling how cute he looks. He notice, turning his head and grinned. 

"how was your sleep?" he asked 

I sat down on the the chair "great, what happened after I fell asleep?"

"I carried you home and I put you in bed, while I slept on the couch" He answered 

"why?"

Sam shrugged "it was tiring carrying you for 15 min so I just crashed there"

I laughed. He put the plate in front of me" aww you're such a gentlemen" He smiled and put three pancakes.

My eyes widen "I love blueberry pancakes" I squealed in excitement. Sam chuckled "I can tell"

I put loads of maple syrup, and quickly shoved the pancakes to my mouth. I was starving and these pancakes were seriously amazing!

I can imagine how Sam is reacting to this, but I'm too hungry to care. After I finished I looked at Sam beside me who only finished his first pancake. He eyes were wide open "wow, Grace I didn't know you can like a wolf!?" I glared at him in his pun intended joke

"I slept through the whole night, so of course I was going to have big appetite " I said. I grabbed my plate and got up. I went to the sink to wash the dishes. 

"can I help?" Sam appeared beside me. I playfully threw a towel at him. "you can do the drying"

Sam chuckled and did what he was told.

After finishing I decided to have some little fun. I took a handful of left over soap on the sink and slide it all over at Sam's face. He backed away,surprised with the incoming, he blew out the making the bubbles coming out. I laughed so hard, that I almost lost my balance. Sam wiped the soap off his face. "oh you're so on" he went to the sink, scooped up a big load of soap with both hands, running toward me. I shrieked running away from him. We were running circles around the kitchen. I tried to run faster but Sam caught up putting the soap on my hair and then later on my face. I whipped the soap off my face while Sam was laughing.

"great, I'm wet" I said getting the soap out of my hair. Sam still was laughing "hey, you started it!" he stated 

I giggled, walking toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked on his lips "I'm sorry"

he put his arms around me, pulling me closer "You're not forgiven yet" he leaned closer until our lips connected. My stomach had butterflies and I couldn't resist his soft lips connecting to mine. I pushed him to the counter behind him. He made a gasp, thought we were going to fall. I laughed under the kiss. 

The doorbell rang. Sam groaned in disappointment. We parted away from the make out session.

"I'll go get it" I said. Sam nodded. We weren't expecting anyone coming since everyone we knew is gone now. I walked toward the door. I slowly the knob, I opened the door. My eyes went wide as I stared at the familiar face in front of me. 

The person smiled "good to see you again, Grace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a cliffhanger! comment and think who this person might be.


	3. Sam/Cole P.O.V

"oh my god" I heard Grace said through the kitchen. Confused, I walked to the front door to see what who was there. As I was there the first thing I saw was Grace facing someone. As I got closer, peeking over her shoulder, my eyes widen.

"Sup guys. missed me?" He said

"well yeah, we thought you were dead!" Grace said. 

Cole chucked " Do you think I would let Shelby kill me off? Just had a few bruises and scraps"

I could still see the fainted scraps on his skin since he didn't have a shirt on. His skin looked pale and lifeless. bags are under his eyes. He looked tired and weak. 

"why didn't you tell us and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Grace asked 

Cole shrugged, ignoring the question he said "can I come in?"

I said" well, you live here too"

"I'll make you some hot coca and bring in a shirt of yours" 

Grace headed back to the kitchen. I followed Cole to the living room . Cole looked around the place. There was an awkward silence Ten minutes later of quietness grace came back with a shirt and and a hot drink.

Cole thanked her and putted on the shirt. He took a few sips of the drink. 

"Cole what happened to you?" Grace asked. 

"stuff" He answered. Grace raised her eyebrow "like?"

Cole sighed heavily, put down the cup in the table.

Cole's pov:

yeah, I can tell they're probably pissed at me for making them think I'm dead. What was I supposed to do anyway. They're are my good friends, probably the only friends that doesn't care that I use to be a big rock star. I have to tell them, even if I don;t want too, they must know. I heavily sighed taking one sip of the warm coca and put it on the table.

"After the Shelby fight, I ran away and I had bruises all over me. I turned into human and I walked farther to the forest, found a an abandon shack, whoever lived there literately left everything food,clothing, and energy was there to last a month. I got the first aid kit and covered up my scars and bruises. I just lived there. It was nice until you get fucking bored all the time. So here I am" I finished. Both of them didn't say a word instead they kept their stare at me. 

Grace sighed" why didn't you tell us though? did you know how much this affected us?" the hurt in her eyes made me guilty for what I did. It like breaking a child's heart.

"I don't know because I'm selfish and thinks I don't need help from anyone and that I can live on my own" I replied.

Grace still looked upset. This just broke my heart more. I stood up, walking toward her and pulled her into a hug. Grace wrapped me around my shoulders. I can hear her weeping on my neck. I tighten the grip. 

"I'm sorry Grace, please don't be upset" I whispered into her ear. I stroked her hair, she slowly calmed down and let go. Her face was all red and puffy. Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around her, trying to give her some comfort. Seeing this reminded me of me and Isabel, and the sad part is that we never had a relationship like Sam and Grace's, probably never will. When Isabel left to California due to her parents forcing her when she ruined the wolf hunting, I tried to forget her instead I gave in and called her one last time. She told me to keep her number and I did but I won't be calling soon any day...

"so what are you thinking?" Sam said, breaking my thoughts on Isabel.

"about what" I asked.

"on what you're going to do now?" Still in Sam's arms Grace looked at me in question.

I shrugged "Go back, I just wanted to visited and see how you guys are doing" 

"Oh no you're not" Grace snapped. Surprised at her tone, I didn't know that was going to happen.

"This is your house too Cole" She said in a calmer voice . she got out of Sam's grip, she faced me looking straight in the eye

"Stay with us?" her eyes pleaded. I swear, I wonder how can a asshole like me have friends like Sam and Grace.

I smiled and nodded "sure, then I get to piss off Sam again. like the good old days"

Sam rolled his eyes. Grace giggled and gave me a hug" so glad to have you back" I heard her sniffled again 

"please don't cry again" I said. She released herself trying to wipe her eyes "I'm just happy to know that you're alive" she said. Man, now I feel like shit. I never thought she was going to be this upset about my fake death. 

"sorry" I apologized again. Sam nodded while Grace gave a half smile "Cole, remember that I care about you, even Sam. Right Sam" she looked at Sam. "yeah, you're kinda like a brother. A pain in the ass brother" he commented. I chuckled.

Grace glared at Sam, he made the what-did-I-do face but she just rolled her eyes then turned to face me "the point is please don't do vanishing to the face of this earth again" 

I slowly nodded even though I can't always keep that promise. I'm unpredictable what do you expect?

I don't know if she believed me but she let go for it. for now.

"well okay this was a nice moment and all but I got to go to work at the book store" Sam said. He kissed Grace on the check and left. Now it was only me and Grace. I told her that I was going to my room. I'm sure she still trying to get the information about me being alive wrap around her head. So instead of being there with her, I thought it would be a good idea to leave her alone. 

As I went inside my room all the memories filled me up. It was an odd feeling but yet a nice welcoming. first thing I did was jumped on my bed. I missed being here. The bed in the crappy shack was a spring mattress that mostly gave me fucking back aches. I grabbed my iPod and blasted to listening to music. You know, I never thought about back then I use to be a rock star of a big hit band who use to do drugs and cheat on my ex who is Vic's girlfriend by fans and band sluts on the Canadian tour. That's Cole st Clair and he's dead now. I'm just Cole now. Still an sarcastic asshole but a normal dude who found the right people and for the first ever, fell in love...

I was lost in my own though, staring at the ceiling till I notice something the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Grace Peeking through the door. I sat up and paused my iPod.

"is it okay if I can come in?" Grace asked 

I nodded "yes" 

She came in. "so how does it feel like to be here again" she looked around the room, crossing her arms.

"It's weird but still nice" I replied.

She smiled "Did you talk to her?" changing the subject whick I knew exactly who she was talking about.

I took a deep sigh "yeah a day after I got attacked" 

Grace eyes brows knitted "you told her soon and not us and then a month later you randomly just show up"

I didn't want to make her feel upset again. I don't think I can bare it nor do I want to hear Sam's bitching on how I'm making her feel about this.

"Grace, it's complicated..." I began but she cut me off

"yeah sorry i didn't mean to attack you"

"it's cool"

"but I have to ask you. Did you call her ever again?"

I bite my bottom lip looking down. She probably know the answer.

"well I'm going to go downstairs making lunch. Want to help? "

I looked up and nodded. I'm happy she didn't bother to ask any more questions but I know when the day comes she's going to ask more. I went down stairs and we decided to have mashed potato, chicken and rice. Even though I suck at cooking it made it less difficult when Grace was there. I forgot I much I missed this place and Sam and Grace. I'm just really glad that I'm no longer living in that rat hole any more and I'm no longer being bored out of my mind. But Isabel was still haunting my thoughts and I wish it would just go the fuck away.


	4. Grace P.O.V

Yeah I'm still upset about Cole lied to us over a month, making us think he was dead. I got the house phone and dialed Isabel's number. 

"hello?" Isabel said on the other line.

"yeah hey, why didn't you tell me that Cole was alive and that he called you that day?" I asked in a loud tone. I'm still pissed that he lied and she never told us about this in day one.

Isabel was silent at that moment

"He did tell me that he was going to visit you guys..." She replied, sounding Innocent.

"well yeah he did visit, Today actually. Funny that he did a month after" I said angered.

"well how the fuck I was supposed to know when he'll visit!? he just told me he'll visit you guys soon and you guys barley call me anymore so I thought that you're just living a normal life with Sam and moved on" I heard a bit sadness at the end of her conversation.

I frowned "I'm sorry Isabel, it's just we've been busy for the past month with Sam making an album and possibly get a contract and me going to online collage course. Not only that but I suffered through some depression when we thought he was dead and you leaving and Olivia's death" I paused and took a deep breath "I just didn't't felt doing anything, I was out of reality and barley got out side. Sam was there for me and understood me but I felt horrible for giving him such a pain when he was still dealing with Beck's death..." I trailed off, all those dark times that happened last month welled up my mind. my throat became dry and it ached as if I was crying. I sniffled abit "sorry" I said very dry.

"Don't be, I understand it wasn't easy for me to get over Jacks death because I always felt like it was my fault"

"it wasn't your fault, it was his choice to inject meningitis in him, not yours" I said. 

"yeah I know... but anyway I try to ignore about it and move on with my life, sometimes it's better to just move on, then keep holding on the past because it's just going to make the pain worst" 

"yeah I agree. Now I'm doing much better now that Cole is alive" I said clearing my throat.

"good to know, is it okay for me to talk to him?" she asked.

"right now I think he's asleep, I haven't heard anything upstairs after I left his room. Also I think he's trying to avoid you.."

"Typical of him" she said.

"don't worry, I think sooner or later he'll call you. I give it.. I don't know... three weeks at least until he gives in"

Isabel laughed "well, just update me on how's he doing"

"will do and this time I'll call you more okay?"

"Kay, bye Grace" she said.

"bye" I said until I hung up. I looked at my clock 2:30, Sam didn't't come back until six. 

I walked to the living and decided to watch some TV. I yawned and felt my eyes slowly closing until I feel asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys I hope you're enjoying my fanfic. Please comment and heart it <3


End file.
